The field of the disclosure relates generally to safety devices for electrical switchgear, and, more specifically, to devices, systems, and methods for protection of switchgear and other electrical components against electrical arc events.
In known electrical switchgear, electrical arcs have the potential to release a very large quantum of energy in a very short period of time. Such arc events may render switchgear and associated equipment unusable. Known devices and methods for controlling arc energy in switchgear include passive and active systems. Active devices and methods for arc energy control aim to lessen the time or the magnitude of the arc current to control the arc flash energy. Such known active devices and methods seek to lessen the time the arc exists in the switchgear, either by quenching the arc or transporting the arc to an alternative location.
Known active arc controllers absorb arc energy, but require a triggering circuit to create plasma and divert the arc from its fault location in the switchgear to an arc energy absorber. Such known active arc controllers also utilize plasma guns to divert and route arc energy from switchgears to alternate safe locations away from the switchgear. Triggering circuits and plasma guns may add a substantial amount of complexity and cost to such arc controllers. Further, in at least some known active arc control devices and methods, limits on the effectiveness of arc energy absorption limits the internal arc classification (IAC) of low-, medium-, and high-voltage switchgear in both direct current (DC) and alternating current (AC) power systems applications.